tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Runaway Kite
Thomas and the Runaway Kite is the thirteenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot It is the day of the Sodor Kite Festival and Thomas must collect the winner's cup from Brendam Docks. After collecting it, Thomas stops on Gordon's Hill, to find Stephen and Bridget Hatt flying their kite. Suddenly, they spot Thomas and wave to him. In doing so, Stephen loses the kite to the wind. Thomas races after it and spends all day trying to catch it. After declining help from Edward, Percy, Emily and Charlie, Thomas soon realises he needs help after he uses up all of his coal. The engines eventually help him and they successfully catch the kite when it lands and gets snagged on a signal. Thomas then takes Stephen and Bridget and their kite to the festival. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Emily * Charlie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * James (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Schoolchildren (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Lady Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Kirk Ronan Junction * Knapford * Knapford Iron Bridge * Whispering Woods Halt * Gordon's Hill Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres in January 2010. * This episode could have been inspired by the magazine story Thomas and the Kite. * This is the only episode where Stephen Hatt is voiced by Matt Wilkinson in the UK version. * This episode marks two things: ** The first appearance of Stephen Hatt since the eleventh season episode, Percy and the Left Luggage. ** Stephen Hatt's first speaking role since the tenth season episode, Which Way Now? Goofs * When the engines find the kite, Charlie has James' whistle sound. Merchandise * Books - The Runaway Kite (book) * Magazine Stories - Thomas and the Kites and The Runaway Kite In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandtheRunawayKitetitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite(episode)JapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteGreekTitleCard.jpeg|Greek title card File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteArabicTitleCard.PNG|Arabic title card File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:ThomasAndTheRunawayKite50.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite2.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite3.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite4.png|Henry File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite5.png|Henry and James File:ThomasAndTheRunawayKite51.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayKite52.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite6.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite7.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite8.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayKite53.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayKite54.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayKite55.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite9.png|Thomas at Maron File:ThomasAndTheRunawayKite56.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite33.png|The Bird Watcher and the Teacher File:ThomasAndTheRunawayKite57.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayKite58.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayKite59.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayKite60.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayKite61.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite11.png|Thomas on Gordon's Hill File:ThomasAndTheRunawayKite62.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite10.png|Bridget and Stephen Hatt File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite12.png|Charlie and Thomas File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite15.png|Edward and Thomas File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite14.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite16.png|Edward File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite17.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite18.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite19.png|Thomas and Emily File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite20.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite68.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite21.png|Percy and Thomas File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite73.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite23.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite24.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite22.png File:SplishSplashSplosh44.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite25.png|Emily, Percy and Edward File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite26.png|Stephen, Sir Topham and Bridget Hatt File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite27.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite28.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite29.png|Emily, Percy, Charlie, Edward and Thomas File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite30.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite31.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite32.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite34.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite35.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite36.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite37.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite38.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite39.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite40.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite41.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite42.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite43.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite44.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite45.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite46.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite47.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite48.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite49.jpg File:TheRunawayKite1.png File:TheRunawayKite2.png File:TheRunawayKite3.png File:TheRunawayKite4.png File:TheRunawayKite5.png File:TheRunawayKite6.png File:TheRunawayKite7.png File:TheRunawayKite8.png File:TheRunawayKite.jpg|Book File:TheRunawayKiteAlternateCover.jpg|Alternate Book File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteposter2.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteposter.png|A poster for the theatrical release Episode File:Thomas and the Runaway Kite - American Narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases